A Masked Beauty
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: She wore a mask to shield her face from the scrutiny that would surely befall her- after all, those around her thought her to be strange... The man that fell for her, however, always thought that she was perfection personified. Rated M for eventual smut!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I introduce my brand new fanfic to you lovely people and I do hope that you will enjoy this one because I sure am!

A Masked Beauty: Cinderella with a Twist

She wore a mask to shield her face from the scrutiny that would surely befall her- after all, those around her thought her to be strange... The man that fell for her, however, always thought that she was perfection personified.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **London,1809**

"There is to be a masquerade ball at the Duke of Haversham's residence." Caroline's step sister said, not knowing that the blonde was listening in.

"We are most definitely going to go then." Her other step sister said as the two girls began to giggle.

"Silence, my beauties." The Marchioness of York ordered as she looked between her daughters with her dark, cold eyes narrowed.

As Caroline strained to listen in, she made sure to keep her mask firmly intact. After all, ever since Caroline was but of two years of age, her stepmother ordered her to wear a mask because she was seen as being deformed in the marchioness' eyes.

Unfortunately, Caroline's own mother died whilst birthing her and ever since then it seemed like her father didn't see her at all. For good reason, she told herself.

After all, it seemed like her father tolerated her, but never protected her from his second wife's harsh hand and even harsher words.

Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat and solely listened to the conversation that her step family was having with one another.

"The ball will take place by week's end at his grace's residence, so we must call upon the modiste."

"So, we will be going then?" The older of the two questioned as she looked over at her mother with a curious expression in her equally cold eyes.

"Why of course, my dear... After all, I do intend to see one of you married off to his grace before the end of the season."

"I want to marry him!" The younger of the two cried out as she moved on the balls of her feet.

"We shall see," the marchioness responded. "Oh, how I am blessed to call the two of you my daughters!" She cried out. "Unlike my husband's daughter."

"Ew," the girls said in unison as they scrunched up their noses in disgust at the thought of Caroline Forbes.

Shaking her head, the blonde looked away and quickly shuffled to her feet before she darted up the stairs and into the attic that she called home.

Once in the safety of her tiny bedchamber, she collapsed on the straw mattress and turned on her back. Soon thereafter, the tears began to fall no matter how hard she tried to push them away.

* * *

A day before the masquerade ball, Caroline was in the kitchen with Cook. As she was helping the elderly woman with the dough, Cook spoke up.

"Will you be attending the Duke's ball?" Mrs Higgins asked as she came around the counter and put a gentle hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Attending the ball?" Caroline asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Yes, child." Cook said as she turned the blonde in her direction and gave her a reassuring smile. "You must go, sweetheart." She told her as her eyes lit up happily.

"I cannot," she shook her head. "I do not even have a costume and the marchioness does not allow it."

"The marchioness can go to the devil if she would like, but I am not going to allow you to wallow in your misery whilst your terrible step family is out enjoying themselves."

"I have never been to a ball, Mrs Higgins." Caroline replied as she looked down at the dough that she was rolling and thought about just how lovely it would be if she truly did attend a ball.

"Exactly," the elderly woman said as a matter of factly.

"Exactly?" She asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked back at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are a couple of years past the coming out age, but it's better late than never, so I will not be taking no for an answer. You will attend this ball and you will enjoy yourself and for once, you will not feel ostracized because everybody will be wearing a mask. Are we understood?" She asked her as she placed her hands on her hips and looked directly into the girl's blue eyes that looked so empty.

"Even if I wanted to attend the ball, I would not be able to. As I said before, I do not even have a costume and I really do not want to attend such an extravagant ball wearing the plain black mask that I do everyday."

Sighing, the woman took ahold of Caroline's hands and squeezed gently.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror without your mask on?" She asked, her voice soothing.

"No," she responded immediately. "I only ever take it off when I am having a bath."

"And has anybody seen you without your mask on?" Mrs Higgins questioned as she pursed her lips in a curious manner.

"No," Caroline replied. "I only ever remove my mask when I must, but even I do not know how I look without it. The marchioness and her daughters say that I look strange and deformed and frankly, I believe them."

"But why, sweetheart? What if those monsters are simply jealous of your beauty?"

"I am not a beauty, Mrs Higgins. Rose and Alexandra are, though."

"Rose and Alexandra may be lovely in their own right, but a person's soul is truly what matters and those two girls neither have a soul nor a heart." She told her. "Much like their mother," Cook added in as a second thought.

Sighing, Caroline shook her head and looked away from Mrs Higgins.

"As much as I want to attend this ball, I cannot. I do not even know how to dance properly." Caroline argued looking for a number of different reasons to use as her excuse in order to not attend.

"You may not be the greatest dancer, but your speech is impeccable as is your etiquette skills. Whoever comes across you will immediately be smitten by your intelligence and beauty."

"My intelligence, perhaps, but definitely not my beauty. Also, I do not wish to confuse anybody that approaches me. I do not want them to believe that I am some diamond of the first water when in reality I am some deformed girl that lives in the attic."

"Child, if not for yourself than do it for your mama. Lady Forbes was a genteel woman and if she was here today, she would want you to make your come out and most of all, she would want you to be happy."

"But my mama is not here." Caroline said. "I killed her." She added as she placed her hand on her mouth and let out a sob because it was true. After all, twenty one years ago on a cold winter night, she was brought into the world while her mother was taken out of it.

"Oh, my darling..." Mrs Higgins said as she embraced the younger girl and ran her fingers gently through her blonde curls. "You did not kill your mama and deep inside I do believe you know that. It was not your fault nor was it your mama's, but God seemed to believe that it was the right thing to do."

"God was wrong." Caroline simply said as she hugged Mrs Higgins back.

"You mustn't say such things, Caroline. God is good and very soon I believe that you will understand that."

"I do not think so." She told her. "I honestly do not even believe that God exists, but that is just me."

Shrugging, Cook waved her hands away before she took ahold of Caroline's hand and pulled her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, the confusion evident in her voice as she looked around the halls that were thankfully empty.

"You'll see in a moment." Mrs Higgins answered as she moved quicker than usual and with a spring in her step.

As they darted up the stairs, the elderly woman led her to a closed door and opened it with s soft click. When they entered, Caroline stepped over the threshold and was momentarily stunned speechless as she took in the beautiful beige colored walls and feminine white four poster bed. As her eyes wandered around the room, she spotted the elegant drapery and a floral painting. Looking down, she realized that she stood on the softest rug ever.

Moving further into the room, her eyes widened as she touched a fluffy white cloud design on the wall.

"Who's bed chamber was this?" She asked even though she had a good idea.

"Your mother's," Mrs Higgins told her as she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"That smell..." The blonde said as the lovely fragrance invaded her nostrils.

"It smells of warm vanilla, doesn't it?" Cook asked as she smiled.

"Yes," Caroline nodded. "Did... Um, is this my mama's scent?"

"It is," she smiled. "Sit on the bed, sweetheart." She urged as she gave her a little push.

"Uh... I do not know if that is wise." Caroline told her as she swallowed thickly.

"Nonsense, Caroline. Sit down on your mother's bed and look around you."

Nodding slightly, Caroline did just that as she moved towards the edge of the bed. Taking a seat on the bed, she relaxed as she felt the soft mattress under her.

"This is where you belong, Caroline." Mrs Higgins told her. "Not up in that dirty attic."

"I do not have a say in where I am to stay, Mrs Higgins and you know that... My father does not even know that I exist anymore."

With a sad nod, the elderly woman made her way to the chiffonier and opened the door. As Caroline looked into the chiffonier, her breath hitched in her throat and she sprung up.

"Wow," she said as she moved towards the beautiful red dress.

"This dress was you mama's, Caroline and though you may not believe me when I tell you this, Lady Forbes would want you to have it."

"But where will I wear it?" The blonde asked as she reached out and ran her fingers down the silky material.

"You may wear it tomorrow." Mrs Higgins told her... "And do not worry about wearing the mask you wear now because I will make you a new one that will match this dress."

"Oh, Mrs Higgins!" She cried out. "Will you really do that for me?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Now, I do think we must get back to the kitchen or else the marchioness will truly have a fit."

"Doesn't she always?" Caroline asked as a laugh broke free for the first time in a long while.

"She does, indeed." Mrs Higgins agreed, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

On the night of the masquerade ball, the Duke of Haversham descended the staircase followed by his mother and siblings. Not waiting for them to follow, he moved towards the servants and reached for a glass of champagne.

Adjusting the mask that he wore, Niklaus Mikaelson groaned because he didn't really want to be here. Of course he didn't have much of a choice considering that he was the host of the ball...

"Mingle, son." Esther Mikaelson, the dowager duchess commanded as she eyed her son with disdain in her blue eyes.

"I am," he said, rolling his eyes in her direction.

"Darling boy, you have an obligation to the family- one that involves you getting married to a proper woman and producing an heir within a short amount of time."

"Mama, I have told you over and over again that I am not yet ready to get leg-shackled to some empty-headed chit. When I am ready, I will marry, but as of right now it is out of the question.

"Oh, Niklaus... Look around you! There are so many eligible young ladies here that would give limb and bone to marry you and yet you remain in a darkened corner.

Huffing, Klaus looked away from his mother just in time to see a woman slipping out onto the terrace.

"If you would like me to mingle, then I shan't disappoint you." He said sarcastically before he walked away from the dowager duchess.

As he moved past the ball goers, he heard the debutantes giggling behind their fans and he wishes this night to be over.

Once on the terrace, however, he was met with a comfortable silence. Walking further into the terrace, he spotted the woman that captured his attention. Moving towards her, he took in the sight of her wearing a magnificent red dress that seemed to be a couple of decades out of fashion- on her, though, it looked stunning.

"My lady?" He said as he stepped up besides her.

The girl looked up at him with a nervous expression in her eyes and he gave her a warm smile.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" He asked, trying to get her to speak up.

"Yes, my lord." She said, giving him an awkward curtsy.

"Good," he smiled. "My mother will be most pleased to hear that our guests are enjoying their night."

"You- your mother?" The girl stuttered as her eyes widened.

"Indeed," he nodded. "And may I introduce myself to you?"

"Of course," the girl replied.

"Very well." He smiled. "Niklaus Mikaelson, the Duke of Haversham at your service."

* * *

"Niklaus Mikaelson, the Duke of Haversham at your service." The man told her and immediately Caroline took a step back.

"Oh my," she cried out. "Hello, my lord- uh, I mean your grace." The blonde quickly responded.

The man actually chuckled in her direction and she felt her own lips forming into a smile.

"Please call me Klaus. I abhor being called your grace." He told her as his eyes roamed over her body enthusiastically.

"Are you certain, your grace? I do not know if that is the wisest idea."

"It may not be wise in polite society, but we are alone, aren't we?"

Looking around her, she gave him a slight nod and he gave her a wink.

"My darling lady, may I know who you are?" He asked her as he reached for her hand and gave her a kiss on her knuckles.

"Um... Well, you see..." Caroline began saying because she didn't know how to respond. She couldn't exactly tell him that her name was Caroline Forbes and that she was the Marquess's of York's daughter because the _beau monde_ didn't even know she existed.

"I am afraid not." She finally told him. "After all, we are at a masquerade ball, are we not?" She questioned, giving him one of her signature smiles and hoping that she didn't look awkward.

"That is true, indeed." He agreed. "Very well, then... Perhaps another time." He told her as the strings of a waltz began playing indoors.

"Yes, perhaps." She said. "Now, I must be going."

"Nonsense!" He said out loud. "At least do me the honor of giving me this dance."

 _Bloody hell_ , Caroline thought as she looked into the laughing eyes of the Duke of Haversham and found herself wanting to say yes to his offer.

* * *

There you have it! So, I do hope that this first chapter captured your attention, lovelies! Hopefully, this one will be a success! (fingers crossed)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all! I am so so sorry for the slow update! I have been really busy these past couples of days and yay it was my birthday yesterday :D Hehe, now I really hope that you enjoy this chapter even though I am not yet sure if there are enough of you interested in this fanfic.

Also, if there is anybody that makes fanfiction covers, please let me know because I am in desperate need of a cover for this particular fanfiction.

Also, to answer the reviewer that wanted me to clear up the confusion about Caroline's father: Basically, he is still alive, but for the most part he keeps to himself and in a way, he blames Caroline for his first wife's death whom he loved deeply.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Um, I do thank you for the offer, but I really must be going. I do not want to keep- uh, m- my aunt waiting any longer than necessary." The blonde told him as she quickly looked away from him because she knew that she wasn't exactly one of the greatest liars.

"Your aunt?" He questioned as he looked down at her with curiosity in his blue-gray eyes. "Does your aunt have a name?"

"As we are at a masquerade ball, I do believe that I will refrain from answering whom my aunt is, your grace. Please do not see me as ill-mannered, but I am all about the keeping of secrets."

"Are you now?" He asked as he raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"Yes, your grace." She nodded as she gave him a short curtsy before she turned away from him. "It was lovely to meet you, your grace, but I really should get going."

As the blonde took a couple of steps away from the Duke, she heard his footsteps approaching behind her and then he clasped her hand.

"One dance, sweetheart. I assure you that I do not bite." _Hard_ , he added silently as a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

"One dance?" She asked. "If I give you that, will you allow me to go?"

"Of course," he nodded. "After all, I am a man of my word and perhaps somewhat of a rake, but that doesn't really matter."

"A rake?" She questioned as her eyes widened. Immediately after her reaction, Caroline knew that she made a mistake because it the Duke had a reputation of a rake, surely every woman amongst the haute ton would know as such- her being one of them, but since that wasn't the case...

"Oh, yes." He nodded as his blue-gray eyes began to twinkle in mischief. "But I do give you my word that I will remain the perfect gentleman this one time."

"This one time? I do not understand." Caroline said as her eyebrows furrowed adorably in confusion.

Leaning towards her, she felt his breath on her ear and gave an involuntary shiver of excitement.

"You will," he promised before he took ahold of her hand and put his other hand on her waist. "Now, let us dance." Klaus urged.

"Your grace, it is not proper." Caroline argued.

Not saying anything, the Duke pulled Caroline against his chest and slowly they began to dance the waltz.

At first, the blonde was not sure of what she had to, but thankfully she knew some of the steps of the waltz because when her stepsisters were learning how to dance, she watched them.

Sighing to herself, Caroline realized that the life that she led was no life at all. After all, in the arms of the rakish Duke, she felt happy for the first time. Perhaps it had to do with that fact that the Duke was so bloody attractive, but she knew in her heart that it had to do with her missing the important part of having somebody to laugh and do trivial things with.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" The Duke questioned, the seriousness evident in his voice as he looked down at her as if she was a puzzle that he was trying to figure out.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Nothing at all." The blonde added, reassuring him with one of her signature smiles.

"Very well," he nodded. "Now that we're dancing, I do wish to know more about you even though we may be at a masquerade ball."

"But why?" She asked. "I can assure you now that there is absolutely nothing interesting about me."

"I beg to differ," he whispered into her ear, his voice a low and seductive timber.

"Perhaps, but trust me. Instead, how about we talk about you and your life? After all, I am certain that your life is far more interesting than my own."

"Well, what else can I say?" He said as he seemed to think about it. "Other than the fact that I am a Duke and just about as royal as the royal family, I have a bunch of responsibilities that interfere with my life."

"Responsibilities?" Caroline asked, the curiosity evident in her voice as he spun her around with his hands tightly around her as if he would never let her go.

"Yes," he nodded. "I have to look over ledgers much like the other peers of the realm, but it seems like they are all looking to see if I will mess it up."

"I do not see you as the type that would mess anything up, your grace." Caroline told him.

"Oh, I do not care for what the beau monde may think of me. The point of it is that I am a Duke and if I set my mind to something that I want, I do get it." The Duke of Havonshire informed and that same delicious shiver ran down her back in desire because for a moment, Caroline believed that he truly did desire her.

As the blonde opened her mouth to respond with some witty remark, his own mouth closed over hers in one swift movement and she could have sworn that she was transported to heaven. After all, her toes curled within her slippers and she pulled him closer by wrapping both her arms around his neck.

Though, she has never been kissed before, Caroline did indeed have some novels that explained such things. She knew that it was not proper, but she needed some excitement in her life that she knew as hell.

Slowly, she patted her lips to exhale a gasp, but the Duke quickly took advantage of her vulnerable position and dived into the dark recesses of her mouth with his tongue. Then, they began a delicate dance for dominance, but ultimately Klaus was the one that came out the victor. Removing his hand from her waist, he placed it on her the small of her back and pulled her closer with a pull on the nape of her neck.

As they kissed one another with abandonment, Caroline heard her low feminine moan followed by a more masculine groan and couldn't believe just how much of a wanton it seemed she was. After all, she felt as if she was on fire and knew that those most private areas within her were now awakening from a deep slumber and would most certainly never return to oblivion.

Sighing into him, she wanted to stay with him like that forever even though she barely knew him. The voices that they heard coming towards the terrace, however, brought both of them out of the spell that they seemed to have cast one another.

Breathing heavily, the Duke looked into Caroline's bright blue eyes with wonder in his own stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I- I have to go." She stammered and with those few words, she was running away from the Duke of Havonshire and the happiness that she felt disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke to the lovely memory of the duke's lips on her own. As she lay on the straw mattress with her hand over her forehead, she felt the tingles in her lips.

Smiling at the memory, she was quickly forced out of it when she heard the approaching footsteps.

Scrambling to sit upright, the blonde forced herself to put in place a mask of indifference. Pulling on the mask that lay beside her hastily, she put her hands on her lap and waited because surely her serenity would shatter as soon as one of three women entered: her stepmother, her step sister Rose, or her step sister Alexandra.

Without further ado, her stepmother entered with a furious expression on her face.

"It is half past noon and still you lay in bed? Are you daft, girl?" The incessant woman questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"I- I did not realize that it was already so late." Caroline retorted lamely because she didn't know what else she could say.

It was not as if she could tell her stepmother that she slept so late because of how exhausted she was after the ball.

"Obviously," she responded. "Now get up off your behind and do what it is that you must. I will not have you lounging about in my own home while my daughters are working hard." The marchioness added as she turned away from the blonde with a disgusted look on her face.

"Your daughters do not do anything, though." Caroline said before she could think twice about it.

In three steps, the marchioness had a harsh grip on Caroline's wrist before she struck her across the face.

Gasping at the stinging pain on her cheek, Caroline tried to move away from her wicked stepmother, but to no avail.

"Because of your inability to know when to keep your mouth shut, you will not be having any food this day." The marchioness told her. "And if I find out that Cook has given you something behind my back, she will be excused without any references and you will be thrown out onto the streets."

"My father will never allow that to happen." Caroline said, trying to keep her voice even and devoid of any emotion even though she knew that her father wouldn't so much as raise his voice in his wife's direction.

"Oh, darling." The marchioness said, sounding unpleasantly relaxed. "Your father barely even acknowledges you and when he does it is because he needs you to do something for him. Pray do not fool yourself into believing that any person of importance cares for you."

Nodding, Caroline could feel the tears forming in her eyes and the marchioness smirked before she left her be and left the attic with her slippered feet pounding on the floor elegantly.

Once alone, she allowed her tears to fall and to make matters worse, heard her stomach growling.

Shaking her head, she removed her sleeping gown and pulled on her day dress. Once she had it on, she smoothed the wrinkles on the folds and took in the dirt smudged skirt with a shake of her head.

Perhaps the night before, she felt like a lady worthy enough to be apart of the ton, but that dream was long gone. It was not like she would ever see him again anyway.

As she descended the four story staircase, she made her way into the kitchen. Once there, she looked over at Mrs. Higgins and the elderly woman was smiling at her brightly, but the blonde could not return her smile.

"Whatever happened, sweetheart?" She questioned as she made her way over to her with a worried expression on her face. "Was the ball not to your liking?"

"It is not that, Mrs. Higgins. The ball was an exceptional dream and I felt as if I was worthy to be apart of them."

"Did you meet someone?" She asked as she ran soothing hands over her arms.

Looking down at her soiled slippers, she nodded.

"Who is he?" Mrs. Higgins asked as she led Caroline to a seat.

As she was going over to the pantry to no doubt get her some food, Caroline shook her head.

"You're not hungry?" She questioned, the confusion evident in her voice.

"The marchioness has forbidden me to eat this day." Caroline responded.

"Oh, Caroline! That is complete nonsense and it is not like the marchioness is here."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Higgins. I cannot because if I do you will be put out of the job and I will end up on the streets."

"That woman is the most vial of people that I have had the displeasure of knowing! She cannot forbid you to eat, Caroline. You need your strength and you are thin enough!"

"I know," she told her. "Believe me, I know." Caroline added as the tears came to her eyes once again. "But you know that father does not care enough about me to put a stop to his wife's demands. Perhaps it would be better if I simply disappeared."

"And where would you go? You have no friends outside this home and for most of your life you have been forced to stay within these walls." Mrs. Higgins told her, an expression of sorrow on her face.

"I know that," Caroline told her. "But what else is there for me to do? Maybe if I go somewhere else, I won't be treated the way I have been for the past two decades of my life."

"Sweetheart, there has to be another life for you outside those walls and perhaps the first step towards your new life has to do with the gentleman that you met last night."

"Oh, Mrs. Higgins… I do wish that we were on the same level, but he is an established peer of the realm and I cannot see him getting past the fact that I am the Marquess of York's invisible daughter and surely if anything does happen, he will want to see my face fully unveiled."

"Like I have told you before, you are beautiful in every way… I myself do not know how you look under your mask, but I can tell from your kind heart that you are a diamond of the first water."

Blushing, Caroline looked away from Cook and was thankful for her kind words, though she was still unsure.

"Go to his home, love… Leave him a letter asking him to meet you someplace and if he comes you will know that he wants to get to know you."

"And if he comes, what then? Last night he wanted to know who I was, but I said no for the sake of us being at a masquerade ball… Now, what excuse will I have?"

"Just tell him the truth." Cook urged. "I refuse to believe that something terrible will happen once you confide in him your deepest secret."

"I want to," Caroline admitted as she thought back to how she felt while tucked securely in his arms and just how wonderful his lips felt on her own…

"So, do it." Mrs. Higgins advised giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Caroline declared with a content smile on her face. "I will do it."

"That is my girl." Mrs. Higgins smiled as the two women embraced with smiles on their faces.

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope this chapter was alright and I hope that Klaroline's first kiss was enjoyable to read :D So, I do intend to update weekly, so fingers crossed that I'll be able to have the third chapter completed by next Wednesday!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I am honestly so so sorry for the long wait! The time honestly got away from me, but I am back with the next chapter and hope that you all enjoy it :)

* * *

Standing by the Serpentine in Hyde Park, Caroline felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest. As she waited, she felt like he wasn't going to come.

Sighing heavily, she sat down on a rock and rubbed her hands together to ward off the sudden chill that was permeating through the park.

Then, she rested her hands on her skirts and hoped to God that it was dark enough and the Duke that has been plaguing her every waking moment as well as her every sleeping moment would not notice the dirt smudges on her skirts.

Though, Mrs. Higgins urged her to go back into her mother's bed chambers in order to find another dress, the blonde told her no. It was true that she felt like a princess when she wore her mother's gown the night before, but she wouldn't disturb the room any longer.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence and soon enough, she stood up intent on going back to the place she called home.

"My lady?" A voice came from behind her and she turned on her heel with a gasp.

"You-your grace!" The blonde cried out as she blinked a couple of times to make sure that it was truly the Duke that stood before her.

"I must say that when I received your missive, I was quite surprised." He told her as he put his hands behind his back and made his way over to her.

"I'm sure," she said as she bit down on her bottom lip and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I do thank you for meeting me here, but perhaps this wasn't such a good idea." The blonde admitted as the light of the full moon passed over her face.

"You still wear your mask?" He questioned, the surprise evident in his voice as he closed the space between them.

"I have to go." She told him, taking a couple of hasty steps backwards. Before she could stop herself, however, she felt the rush of cold water and the sudden chill on her skin.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said before he himself dove into the Serpentine, knowing that he had to get to the masked beauty before she went under.

After all, the river's movements began getting far more rapid than before.

Taking long strokes, he finally caught up to the girl and wrapped his arm around her midsection. As he got her face above water, she began coughing and heaving.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe," he cooed, like a mother would to her crying babe.

Taking in greedy gulps of air, Caroline gave him a weak nod and he exhaled a breath of relief.

Then, he swam to the edge and came out with the blonde leaning against his chest. Walking a couple of feet away, he set her down and noticed that the mask she wore was still on.

Reaching for the mask to remove it from her face, he got one finger at the back, but she moved away from him.

"No," she said, sounding more firm in her words than before. "I want my mask to stay on."

"But why continue with this? The masquerade ball has ended and there is nobody here but you and me... I don't see why you wish to keep your face hidden."

"You wouldn't understand." She sighed. "To be honest, I do not even know why I sent you that letter. Perhaps I thought you wouldn't show."

"But here I am... You have captivated me, darling... And I would really like it if we continued our acquaintance."

"I do not think that that is possible, your grace..." Caroline whispered as she looked down at her feet and kicked at the dirt.

"What if I told you that I was interested in courting you- would you allow that?" He asked as he undid his cravat.

"I would," she replied before she could stop herself. "But that is not possible and with those final words, I believe I should be on my way." The blonde added as she took a couple of steps away from him.

"No," he shook his head as he held onto her wrist. "At least allow me to get you a change of clothes. My sister has plenty of dresses that she can part with."

"As nice as your offer is, I believe it wouldn't be prudent for this acquaintance to go on any longer."

"But what if you catch a chill? I'll not have that on my consciousness- after all you fell into the river because of me."

"I am a generally clumsy person, your grace. I thank you for your kindness, but again tis not prudent."

"Prudency be damned. I give you my word that as soon as you have changed dresses, I will personally escort you home and nobody will know of our meeting."

"It is not my reputation I am scared for, your grace. It is yours- you are a good man and I am not even worth the dirt on the bottom of your hessians."

"Whyever would you say something like that, darling? He questioned, genuinely confused.

"Goodbye, your grace." She curtsied before she sidestepped him and made her way past him.

Grabbing ahold of her wrist, he stopped her in her tracks and twirled her around.

"You don't have to tell me your name or take off your mask, but please… I would feel much better knowing that you were in some dry clothing rather than in this wet clothing of yours." He told her, hope filling his stormy blue-gray eyes.

Looking down at the ground, she bit down and her bottom lip before she looked up at him and gave him a tiny nod.

"Wonderful," he sighed, reassured before he held out his arm for her.

Looking down at his arm, she slipped her hand into his and the Duke couldn't help but notice just how wonderful they fit.

Then, they made their way towards his carriage, but he stopped when he didn't see another carriage nearby.

"Did you walk here?" He questioned, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I- uh, yes." She admitted. It wasn't like a carriage would magically show up…

"Why? The air is crisp and surely your parents or guardian would not want a lady of the nobility walking around by herself."

"I needed to clear my head, your grace. I simply walk sometimes and forget just how my life is… It helps me look forward to another day, you see…" She declared, immediately regretting her last few words.

"Darling, are you unhappy with your situation? Is there something that I can do to help? Surely, you understand that I have much power over many matters."

Smiling, she shook her head before she exhaled a sigh.

"Thank you, but I have resigned myself to my life and there's no point in hoping for a change." She told him as he helped her into the carriage and followed her inside.

Sitting across from her, a crease appeared between his eyebrows as he watched her intently.

Feeling uncomfortable, Caroline flinched in her seat and wrung her fingers together nervously.

"I have only just met you, but I feel like I must help you. You are a young lady and you shouldn't have such a cynical view on the world… It's unheard of within the young ladies of the ton."

"I am apart of the ton, my lord, but not in the way you think. I don't attend balls or soirees, I simply exist in my home and do as I am bade."

"You are a young woman in your prime, love. You shouldn't simply exist- you should shine. People should see you for the diamond that you are.

With an unladylike snort, she shook her head.

"It's the second time I've been called a diamond in the past twenty four hours. Surely, there is something wrong here."

"I may not know how you look like, but I can tell that you are a good person. No matter how cynical you grow to become, there will always be that piece of you that dreams for something better and I can help you find that."

"You can help me find that? How is that? By courting me? As much as I long to accept your suitorship, I find that I can do no such thing."

"Why not? Open up, love. Tell me what plagues you and I swear that I will do everything in my power to help you however I can."

"I- I can't." She said as her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Please, I- I cannot spe- speak of this." She told him as her voice cracked and she tried to get herself under control.

"I'm sorry," he apologized before he took a hold of her hand and simply held her hand, trying to do whatever he could to show her that he was there for her.

Though Klaus knew that he barely knew the girl, he understood that he wanted her protected no matter what. It didn't matter that he just met her a couple of hours ago- all he knew was that the life she was living now was not a life at all which was why he was going to make sure to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

For the next couple of minutes, they sat in silence as he drew little circles on her hand in order to comfort her. It was not fair that such a vibrant young woman was so unhappy with her life.

* * *

When they arrived at the Duke's home, he led her into his home through the backdoor and saw nobody as he led her up the stairs and shuffled her into his bedroom. Though it was not proper, he couldn't simply leave her in the drawing room.

"Stay here and I will ask my sister for a loan of her dress. She'll say yes, of course, but for now I recommend you sit by the fire and warm your limbs. You're shivering." He finished as a frown appeared on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And I am so sorry for the inconvenience… I truly do not know what I was thinking when I sent you that missive. It was an impulsive moment, one of a few that I have had in the past few days, actually." She finished as a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"Being impulsive is good sometimes, sweetheart. And please, I do not want to hear an apology slip your lips again. You have nothing to be sorry about and please trust me when I tell you that if I didn't want to meet you, I wouldn't have."

"Truly?" She asked, genuinely shocked. After all, the man was a duke and wasn't it his duty to be on good terms with every person that he came by? Surely, that meant attending to missives whenever they were handed to him…

"I can see those pretty little wheels in your head turning, but trust me- I am telling you the truth." He reassured before he excused himself and slipped out of the room.

When Caroline was alone, she went over to the fire and sat down. As the warmth from the fire traveled through her veins, she sighed sleepily. It seemed like she was more exhausted than she thought, but really that was not a surprise at all… A dip in the Serpentine on a chilly night and heavy skirts would do that to a lady- no matter her station in life.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked around the duke's masculine bedchamber and her eyes landed on the dark mahogany four poster bed and a welcome shiver ran down her spine. Shaking _those_ thoughts from her mind, she outstretched her hands and gave a tiny moan of appreciation.

* * *

Klaus made his way over to his sister's bedchamber and knocked before Rebekah allowed him entrance. When he was inside his sister's bedchamber, he spotted her sitting on a chair by the window with a book in hand.

"Everything okay?" She asked as she stood up and made her way over to him with a curious expression on her face.

"I need you to loan me a dress." He told her as he motioned towards her armoire and she looked over at him with confusion in her doe blue eyes.

"A dress? Why do you need to borrow a dress, big brother?" She wondered as she watched him as if his senses have left him.

"I met a lady tonight and she had an unfortunate incident. Now, the lady is wet and I do not wish her to catch a chill, so please loan me a dress. I'll buy you some more if you want."

"I have more than enough dresses, thank you very much, but I must say that I would love to meet this supposed lady of yours. Surely she is another one of your light skirts and if that is the case, you know where the door is." She shrugged.

"The woman that I am speaking of is a lady, Bekah. Actually, she is around your age and if you'd like to meet her, I can arrange that, but this girl isn't similar to your other acquaintances."

"Does this girl have a name?" Rebekah wondered as a plan began forming in her mind. It seemed like her big brother was wrapped around this girl's finger and Rebekah found that she wanted to help her brother find the happiness that he deserved- no matter how annoying he was and it seemed like he was enamored with this lady that happened to be in their home at the present time.

"It does not matter." Klaus told her, answering her question the best way he could. He couldn't exactly tell her that he didn't know the blonde's name.

"Fine, I will loan you a dress, but I want to meet her and I don't want you present."

"No," he shook his head. "Absolutely not! She is very shy and I do not want you scaring her away with your excessive conversation of your beaus and whatnot."

"I either meet her or she leaves in her wet clothing- it's up to you." She shrugged.

"Fine," he huffed, the annoyance evident in his voice.

Immediately, Rebekah clapped her hands together before she made a beeline for her armoire.

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope this was a good chapter and I made it just a little longer than usual so yay for that! In the next chapter our favorite blondes are going to meet and trust me when I tell you that Rebekah is going to be Caroline's own fairy god mother!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so after a long hiatus I am back with an update. I do not know if this will last, but hopefully my writers block is gone for good and I can start working on my other fanfics as well. I do not know if this chapter will make sense, but I think that it turned out fine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline sat in his grace's bedchamber and looked out of the window. Though it was dark, the full moon and stars gave her enough light to see that there was a beautiful garden beneath.

Placing her elbows on the windowsill, she sighed dreamily as she thought about skipping through the garden without any slippers on. How would it feel to have such amazing freedom? Would it feel as she thought it would it feel or even better?

"I guess I'll never know." Caroline said aloud as she thought about her situation.

"Never know what?" A feminine voice said from the doorway as Caroline looked in that direction with her eyes wide.

"Um, Lady Rebekah, hello." Caroline said as she stood up and gave the girl a curtsy of respect and greeting.

"You can just call me Rebekah and there really is no need for the curtsying and whatnot. However, I would like it if you told me your name. I don't fancy speaking to people that I know nothing about."

"With all due respect, my lady, I would rather stay anonymous. Call me whatever you wish." She urged before she looked down at the floor.

"Well then do take off your mask. It is lovely, but I would feel more comfortable if I knew how you looked like."

"My lady…" Caroline started, obviously readying herself to decline.

"You may wish to remain a mystery to my big brother, but you don't have to with me. I would really like it if you allowed me to see you."

"But, I- I don't wish to disgust you." Caroline confessed as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Disgust me? I may be the sister of a Duke, but trust me when I tell you that I do not judge based on appearance."

"I don't know… I don't wish for you to tell the Duke my de- deformities."

"Deformities! What deformities do you speak of? I am certain your face is clear of any blemishes."

With a sigh, Caroline shook her head.

Really, she knew not how she looked like without the mask. It seemed that the mask was now a permanent trait of hers. Unfortunately, that is what happened when one's stepmother made sure to lower her stepdaughter's self-esteem whenever a situation was presented.

Nevertheless, the blonde understood that if her father cared enough for her, she wouldn't be in this mess. But no… He hated her just as much as her stepfamily did because she survived and her mother didn't.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked, unsure of herself as she moved closer to the masked young lady.

"Of course," Caroline reassured, trying to sound strong, but instead sounding just about ready to break down in tears.

"No you aren't." Rebekah sighed as she approached her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If you do not wish to take off your mask, then I understand. Forgive me for pressuring you." She apologized as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lady- rather, Rebekah." Caroline corrected as a hint of a smile appeared on her lips. "I'm just not quite ready to part with my mask. To be honest, I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

"Have you worn your mask for a certain amount of time?"

"Oh, I'd say I was about two when my stepmother announced that I was to wear a mask for the rest of my life."

"She sounds like a terrible person." Rebekah announced as she began shaking her head in disgust.

"She is," Caroline shrugged. "But life has dealt me this and though I do not wish for it, I don't have much of a choice."

"Is your stepmother raising you by herself?"

"As a matter of fact, she hadn't raised me at all. The employees at the house have had that responsibility hoisted upon them."

"And your actual parents? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Well, my mother passed away just as I was brought into the world. And my father is alive, but he doesn't worry himself over my life."

"That's horrible." Rebekah said as she put her hand over her heart and shook her head. "You're so young, but you've already seen so much heartache."

Caroline shrugged as she stood up and looked down at the floor. The mask remained secure on her face and at that moment she couldn't help but want to rip it off of her face. Would it truly be so bad if she went against her stepmother's wishes?

"I don't know why I'm telling you this." Caroline finally said.

"You're telling me all that you have because you feel the friendship blossoming between us. After you leave our home, I want you to know that the door is always open for you. Whenever there is something that you wish to talk about or simply want some company, come by and I'll happily admit you inside for some conversation and tea."

"I thank you for your remarkable kindness, my lady." Caroline said as she smiled at the girl that looked to be around the same age as her.

Though Lady Rebekah came from nobility and money, she was kindhearted and generous as well as humble and honest. Those were definitely traits that a lot of the aristocracy did not have. After all, her stepmother was a perfect example of such a person…

"You are very welcome, dear. Now, do forgive me for keeping you in that wet clothing for longer than necessary. I will return shortly with some dry clothes that should fit you about right. However, be warned that your ankles may show. After all, you are taller than me." Rebekah said matter-of-factly. "You may go behind the screen if you wish and start changing out of your wet clothing. I will return in less than five minutes and I am sure you shall be warmer without anything on for the time being."

With a grateful smile, the blonde nodded before she went behind a screen. She heard the turning of the doorknob and Rebekah's retreating footsteps.

* * *

As Rebekah exited her brother's bedchamber, she ran directly into him and gave a little yelp.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sneaking around, Nik? Surely, you could have waited in the study until I finished with our new charge."

"I wanted to make sure that she was doing alright. And do forgive me for saying this, but I was worried that you were going to give her the cut direct."

"I beg your pardon? I happen to be one of the kindest people out there, thank you very much. And the only people that I give the cut direct are those that I cannot stand. Our charge happens to be very kind yet shy."

"Has she told you anything of herself?"

"Nothing that you need to know, big brother. However, she hasn't given me her name yet and I very much doubt that she will. She is very mysterious and I think with good reason. Nevertheless, I hope to get at least her name."

"Has she taken off her mask? Is she as beautiful as I think she is? Oh, what kind of question is that? Of course she is beautiful."

"Niklaus Axel Mikaelson, surely this cannot be. You are actually interested in a woman of good breeding and quite taken with her if my assumption is correct."

"Oh, stop it. Now run along and get the girl a change of clothing. Although, I assumed you already had it."

"I did, but I seem to have left it on the wing chair. Nevertheless, I shall be back posthaste. For now, remain out here and allow her to have some privacy."

"But…" Klaus started, but his younger sister gave him a look that quickly shut his mouth.

"The girl already feels indebted to us and she's changing out of her wet clothing. Surely, you won't interrupt her solitude and make her embarrassed."

"Of course not," the Duke stated as he looked at his younger sister through narrowed stormy blue-gray eyes.

"That's my good big brother." Rebekah announced as she smiled at him innocently.

"Remember that, little sister." Klaus replied as a chuckle escaped his lips and he pushed his sister in the direction of her bedchamber.

Once he heard her bedchamber door close, he turned the doorknob to his own bedchamber quietly without peeking in.

"My lady, is everything alright?" He questioned and he heard the unmistakeable sound of a soft curse escaping the young lady as her foot connected with the screen.

"I- yes, your grace. Please do go outside. It is not proper, your grace." She told him, her words coming out in a jumble.

"Are you certain, my lady? I couldn't help but hear you stub your toe on the screen."

"Yes, yes. I am perfectly alright. Thank you for asking." She said as she dismissed him with her words.

Laughing, Klaus closed the door to his bedchamber and began shaking his head. It seemed that the lady already had herself wrapped around his finger. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and he knew absolutely nothing about her. Nevertheless, he would find out who she was and why she wore that mask.

* * *

Blushing furiously, Caroline slid to the floor and put her knees against her chest. Her little toe was throbbing, but she dared not make another sound. Surely, the pain would go away in a minute or so?

With that thought in mind, she thought about how the Duke poked his head into the bedchamber. What would have happened if he entered while she was sitting naked on his chair? How would she have reacted? Would she have ran for cover or would she have remained in the seat casting her feminine wiles in his direction? Really, these thoughts weren't supposed to be going through a young lady's head. But how could they not when she read novels that spoke of what went on between a man and woman?

"Oy," she said aloud as she put her face in her hands and shook the scandalous thoughts from her head.

This certainly wasn't the time to be thinking about the latest novel that she read that happened to talk much of the relationship that a man and woman shared…

Thankfully, she heard Rebekah's footsteps and the turning of a knob which made her quickly get to her feet. She peeked her head out of the screen and smiled when she saw a day dress in Rebekah's hands.

Rebekah made her way to the screen and handed her the baby pink day dress with a smile of her own.

"This is one of the more simpler styles that I own and one that I never wore. I hope you fancy the material and design. I had a wonderful modiste make that."

"Thank you for your generosity, my lady. You have no idea how thankful I am to you and the Duke. You have both been nothing but kind."

"Think nothing of it, dear. Now, don't forget to call my Rebekah. I don't much like all the 'my lady' nonsense."

"Yes, my- I mean, Rebekah." Caroline replied before she excused herself and moved behind the screen.

Stepping into the day dress, she realized that there was no chemise and frowned. However, she quickly shook her head. It was good enough that her ladyship was giving her a day dress to begin with.

"You must be wondering why I did not give you any undergarments, but it's quite simple. This particular style does not need anything else."

"Okay, thank you." Caroline said as she pulled on the dress and did the buttons up in the front. Then, she noticed that Rebekah was indeed telling the truth and smiled to herself. The silky texture against her skin made her feel as light as a feather and quite happy. After all, the clothing that she usually wore had hard and scratchy texture.

Just as she was going to come out, Caroline frowned as she placed her fingers on the mask that shielded her face. She wanted to feel pretty, but the mask was keeping her from doing so.

Lost in her thought, she didn't hear the sound of the doorknob turning and the Duke entering. At that moment, she shut her eyes and thought of her mother whom she knew nothing about, but loved nevertheless. Surely, if her mother was alive she would think her daughter beautiful? Perhaps the deformities that her stepmother spoke about were barely visible?

Hoping for the best, Caroline removed the mask from her face and made her way out of the screen. Stepping into the sunlight, she looked over at Rebekah and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Bloody beautiful," she heard a masculine voice say and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You- your grace," she said as she felt the blush coming to her cheeks.

Surely, he would send her away? Surely, he didn't mean those two words- _bloody beautiful_?

* * *

There you have it, my lovelies. So, I am sure there are some questions that y'all may have, so I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.

Some of you are probably wondering why Caroline never searched for a scar or any deformities with her hands and that has to do with the fact that she was afraid of what she may find. Also, her self-esteem is at the very bottom because of her step family, but I will make sure to have her grow confident. Another thing is why she was forced to wear a mask from a very young age. That really has to do with her being the most beautiful of her step family including her stepmother and stepsisters. If there are any other questions, feel free to ask them in the review section and I shall answer them in the next chapter (maybe).

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and I really hope you guys will like where this story is going. I had a completely different idea in mind, but at the end I decided this would probably be best. Please enjoy!

* * *

Hoping for the best, Caroline removed the mask from her face and made her way out from behind the screen. Stepping into the sunlight, she looked over at Rebekah and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Bloody beautiful," she heard a masculine voice say and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You- your grace," she said as she felt the blush coming to her cheeks.

Surely, he would send her away? Surely, he didn't mean those two words- _bloody beautiful_?

"You're magnificent," the Duke announced as he approached her slowly.

His eyes raked over her face and slowly moved down her body. She really was a beautiful woman with her bright blue eyes and flawless porcelain skin. Her nose was shaped perfectly for her face and though her upper lip was thin, her lower lip was thick enough to even it out.

"Your grace, I did not know you were here." Caroline said as she looked down at the floor.

"Well, he isn't supposed to be here, but for some reason he is." Rebekah announced as she looked over at her older brother and rolled her eyes. "I usually never agree with his grace, but on this we agree. You're beautiful." Rebekah said as she approached the blonde and smiled at her.

"I am?" Caroline asked, only looking at Rebekah.

"You are," she reassured. "Come over here and take a look at yourself." Rebekah urged as she took ahold of her arm and led her to the hanging mirror on the opposite side of the room.

Caroline looked down as Rebekah led her to the looking mirror and was having an inner battle with herself. Though she wanted to believe Rebekah and the Duke, she had difficulty doing so. After all, that was what happened after being raised by a woman who only ever lowered her self-esteem and treated her like she was nothing better than the dirt that covered the more seedy areas of London.

"Come on, look up." Rebekah urged as she gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Caroline slowly lifted her face and the sight that greeted her wrung her speechless.

"Oh my," she was able to say, her voice shaky.

Caroline lifted her hands to her face and felt the smooth skin delicately and with uncertainty. The eyes that she thought were a dull blue were actually a bright blue. There was no sparkle in her eyes, but she understood that the reason for that had much to do with the life she was forced to live and was living. Her skin was flawless and fair.

"I- I can't believe it." Caroline said as she looked over at Rebekah and then over at the Duke who stood silently on the opposite side of the room.

"All that you have known has been a lie." Rebekah announced with a shake of her head. "You were raised to think that you were deformed and ugly, but the reality is that the people who should have helped you in all the ways they could lied for their own selfish reasons."

Caroline sighed and looked away from the mirror. Walking over to the wing chair, she looked from the Duke to his sister and silently asked them if she was allowed to sit.

Immediately, the both of them nodded and Caroline sat down with a not so ladylike thump.

"I don't know what to think." Caroline confessed as she looked down at her folded hands that rested on her lap. "All these years, I despised my family, but believed them nevertheless."

"My lady, would you please tell me why you were forced to wear a mask?" The Duke asked as he approached her and looked at her face in awe.

"Oh, Nik." Rebekah started. "It really is a sordid affair. This young lady's family consists of her father, stepmother, and stepsisters. At the age of two, her stepmother declared that she had to wear a mask at all times and not look into mirrors. Simultaneously, they treated our dear lady with the utmost disrespect and disgust." Rebekah started and looked to Caroline in order for she continue.

"You see, your grace… I didn't know any better. My stepmother has a way with words and even when she means to hurt one's feelings, she acts as though she is an innocent. My father hasn't been the same ever since my mother passed away from giving birth to me. I think he blames me for taking her away from him, and trust me. If it was up to me, I would have gladly forfeited my life in order to save my mother's." Caroline confessed as she sighed and at that moment, she didn't understand why she was suddenly willing to speak about something she had no wish to speak about just a couple of hours ago.

"Oh no, don't say that." Klaus immediately said. "I for one and happy that you are here with us today. You may have had terrible parental figures, but my sister and I are here for you now. Aren't we, Bekah?" He asked as he looked over at his younger sister.

"Of course," Rebekah assured. "If it was possible, I'd have you move in here. However, I'm not sure if your stepmother would allow it."

"She wouldn't," Caroline sighed. "I'm stuck there for the remainder of my life." The blonde shrugged as if she simply accepted it.

"Don't say that." Rebekah said. "Surely your father will allow you to have a season. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll find a husband in two seconds flat."

Blushing, Caroline tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"My father listens to what my stepmother says. Hence the reason why, having a season for me is out of the question. It's okay, though. Maybe one day I'll gather enough courage to simply run away and start anew."

"Or you can just marry me." Klaus offered, shocked to have had those words come out of his mouth.

"Oh, brilliant! Mama's been nagging you to take a wife for years after all." Rebekah said as she clapped her hands together. "Oh we must start planning the wedding." She cried out as she made her way over to Caroline.

"Marriage?" Caroline asked as her eyes widened in disbelief. "But you don't even know me that well or my name for that matter."

"That can all be rectified, love. I assure you that this will be beneficial for the both of us. The sooner I get married, the sooner I can stop courting empty-minded debutantes that care only for fripperies and the next big ball."

"I don't know what to say. My stepmother will never allow it. I am certain that she has set her sights on you for her eldest daughter."

With a laugh, Klaus shook his head.

"There are many mothers that have set their sights upon me for their daughters. It doesn't mean I'll marry any of the. And truth be told, I find you fascinating. I want to show you what life has to offer outside of the house you've been living in. I want you to see just how beautiful and magnificent you are. I want you to live, sweetheart."

"But why?" She asked as she looked at him with confusion and curiosity. Surely, the Duke did not mean what he was saying… Surely he understood how rash his proposal sounded.

"Because I fancy you." He confessed. "I have ever since I met you on the terrace. You were such a mystery and continue to be a mystery. I want to fed to know you."

"Well then perhaps you should take back your proposal for the time being, your grace… Perhaps you'd like to get to know me better and see if we'd suit."

"I think we'll suit perfectly." He reassured. "And though you deserve to be courted properly, I cannot fathom having you living in the house that contains people that care nothing for you. I want more for you. And I know I sound like a madman, but it's true. I fancy you and I truly think if we marry it would be in both of our best interests."

"I- I don't know, your grace. What if a couple of weeks or months down the line you'll realize that you made a mistake? I don't want you to grow to despise me, your grace." Caroline told him as his proposal swirled through her head. Marrying the Duke would be a dream come true and a way for her to escape her home life, but she knew that the Duke deserved a proper lady. One that knew all of the rules of etiquette and how to be a hostess.

Though she listened in when her stepsisters were being taught those rules, she never thought that she'd have any use for them. Certainly she always dreamt of finding her Prince Charming, but that's exactly what it was- a dream.

"I will not regret it, love. Now please tell us your name… I'd like to know what to call my future wife."

Looking down at her feet, she kicked at the rug and put her fingers together.

"Caroline," she whispered as she gave him a quick look and then looked away.

"Caroline," he smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Klaus announced as he approached her and slowly reached for her hand.

Caroline followed his movements with her eyes cast downwards and as he took ahold of her hand, she looked directly into his stormy blue-gray eyes.

He gave her a reassuring smile and placed his lips on her knuckles. Then, he looked at her.

"Marry me, Caroline. Make me the happiest man in the whole of England."

Caroline wanted to refuse… She really did, but she couldn't help but listen to her heart on this one point. Both her mind and heart were having a battle with one another, but for the first time ever her heart won out.

"Okay," she said as she gathered enough courage to look into his eyes for more than a couple of seconds.

The betrothed couple smiled at one another and were lost in their own world. However, Rebekah's clapping and squealing brought them out of their reveries.

"Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Rebekah announced as she grabbed Caroline excitedly and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Caroline." She said. "But my god, we have so much too plan. What do you say about a wedding at St. James? I think it'll be the perfect place. And then we'll have the wedding breakfast here. But really, I should ask mother to help us. She'll certainly be surprised, but she'll be happy to finally have her son married."

Caroline looked at her with nervousness and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Great idea, Bekah darling. How about you go and find mother and I'll get to know Caroline more." Klaus offered.

Looking between the two, Caroline shrugged and then left them alone in the bedchamber.

"Your grace, please… Is there anyway that our wedding can be a small affair? I may have taken off my mask in front of you and your sister, but I'm not ready too in front of the other people. I don't want to sound like a ninny, but I'm ju-just not ready."

"I understand," he reassured as he led her to the wing chair and urged her to sit down.

Once she was seated, he sat down across from her.

"I don't wish to have a large wedding either, Caroline. Which is why I am about to offer an alternative idea."

"An idea?" She asked as she perked up and waited for him to speak.

"Yes," he nodded. "Let's elope." He offered.

Caroline was scandalized by the idea of eloping, but it did have a certain adventurous angle to it. After being under the control of her stepfamily, she wanted to feel that freedom she read in the different novels she owned. After all, she escaped from real life by diving head first into the novels. She lived vicariously through the heroine and dreamt of a hero of her own. Perhaps the Duke was the hero to her heroine… Perhaps this was a gift sent from those that lived above.

"Let's do it," she agreed as a large smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

There you have it! So, some of you are probably thinking 'what the hell just happened?' well, good question. So, Caroline has taken off her mask and told them about her family as well as her name. Klaus proposed a marriage and Caroline agreed. Now, in the next chapter I am going to have them running off to get eloped. I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you didn't, I am sorry.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies! I am finally back with an update and I know that it has been way too long, but I am back now. After all, finals are over thank god! Now, I know that I haven't updated this particular fanfic in some time, but I hope to start updating it more often as well as my other ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

That night when the whole household was asleep, the Duke and Caroline were sneaking out through the kitchens. They moved on stealthy feet and tried not to alert cook, who slept in the next room.

Finally, they were outside in the fresh air and Klaus took ahold of her hand.

"I've spoken to the head groom and he has saddled a team of horses for us. The carriage is ready as well, I suppose."

"Your grace, do you truly think it wise to elope? I know that I agreed several hours ago, but it was the adrenaline rush ruling my thoughts and mouth. Perhaps, we should reconsider. And I do not want you believing that you must marry me. I do not wish for you to regret it at a later date."

"My lady, I didn't offer for you out of some sense of charity. I offered for you because I could not stand knowing what was happening to you under your father's roof. Your home was supposed to be a safe haven and please forgive me for I may be speaking out of term, but your father is a coward."

"My father is simply a man that does not know how to live anymore. When he lost my mother, he lost a piece of himself- a piece that he has never been able to get back."

"Have you ever spoken to him?" Klaus asked, the curiosity evident in his voice. "I don't want to pry, but I'd like to know what manner of man my future father-in-law is."

"Here and there." She confessed. "However, I only ever get one word answers from him. Your grace, I do not wish to be rude, but do you think we can speak of something else?"

"Of course," he nodded just as they got to the stable. The head groom was standing by the carriage and the driver was already seated. A footman stood besides the head groom.

"Your grace, the carriage is ready." Vince, the head groom announced as the footman opened the carriage door.

"Very good, Vince. Thank you." Klaus responded as he took ahold of Caroline's hand.

The two of them moved into the carriage and when they were seated, the footman shut the door.

Caroline watched her future husband with something akin to awe and he couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous.

He was certain that Caroline would make him a fine wife. However, he feared how she would react when she was introduced to society as his duchess.

After all, he doubted that anybody apart of the ton knew of the marquess's daughter. Perhaps, the man's old friends?

Klaus tapped on the roof of the carriage and the driver took off, holding the team's reins.

"Your grace, perhaps we should get to know one another some more?"

"Certainly," he agreed as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Shall we start by you agreeing to call me by my Christian name?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded. "Of course your gr- that is, Klaus." She corrected herself as she clamped her hands together nervously.

"Marvelous. Now, why don't you tell me about your favorite pastimes?"

"My favorite pastimes?" She said aloud, thinking about that. In her home there was never really any time to do anything that she fancied. Not with the chores that were required of her. However, there was something that she adored above all else.

"Painting," she confessed as she thought of the empty sheets of parchment that were hidden away under her bed as well as her completed sketchbook.

"You are an artist then?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," she smiled. "Although I wouldn't go so far as to call myself an artist. I'm not terrible, but neither am I the best."

"I'm certain that you are a marvel when it comes to art." He reassured. "I'd love to see your work sometime."

"Of course. Be warned, that many of my paintings feature landscapes."

"Being a lover of all things beautiful, I cannot wait to see your works of art."

Nodding, Caroline looked down at her fingers and felt a blush staining her cheeks. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him, it was just that she had no experience whatsoever when it came to conversing and flirting with a man. After all, she had lived a life away from the public eye and though she wished to come out of her self-imposes shell, it was easier said than done.

"Perhaps when we are married and residing in the country, you will paint the land surrounding my country home?"

"I would love to." She responded, her eyes lighting up.

"Wonderful. I cannot wait to see the finished product."

Caroline smiled shyly and looked out of the window at the townhouses they passed. The homes were magnificent and on the outside they felt almost homey. However, that wasn't always the case, she knew. Her home- or rather the place that had been her prison for so long- looked cozy on the outside, but on the inside there was chaos. Her father was a shell of a man and her stepfamily treated her as though she was their slave and they her masters. It was ridiculous… Now, she realized that.

"So, tell me something else. Have you ever had a pet?"

"A pet?" Caroline asked. "Not really," she answered.

"Not really?"

"I mean, I had several pets. Not the normal kind though. I never had a dog or a cat for example."

"Then what did you have?" He asked, the interest evident in his voice.

"Pet mice. There was a rat once, but mostly mice."

His jaw dropped slightly and he looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"Mice? A rat?"

"Yes," she swallowed nervously, cursing herself for not telling him she never had a pet. After all, what Duke would want his wife to be friendly with mice? According to the public, they were disgusting rodents that didn't deserve to roam the earth...

"Fantastic," he said in awe. "I never thought I would see the day when a lady actually considered mice as pets and not little monsters that would attack at any given chance."

"Oh," she murmured, sighing in relief. "I- I thought you were going to say something else." She confessed.

"Like what? Did you think I would have been disgusted?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Well yes." She blushed. "I mean, you _are_ a Duke…"

"That I am, but I hope you will realize soon that I am not one of those pompous aristocrats. Trust me, I am nothing like those arrogant, mightier-than-thou lords that feel as though they deserve to have everything given to them on a silver platter."

"I am relieved to hear that." The blonde confessed as she looked down at her hands.

"You know… There have been moments where I just wished to get away. It's all well and good to be respected by members of the ton, but sometimes I wonder how it would be if I was a regular man." He admitted as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Really? That is really interesting." She said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Why is that?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"It's just, that isn't something that is heard of in this sort of community. There are always men hoping to become the wealthiest of all and they get there by hurting other people. Then there are the ladies, looking for the biggest fish in the sea. Like my step sisters for example… All they care about is snagging a bachelor that has a lofty title and even loftier bank account."

"I agree," he nodded. "It's unfortunate, really. Many times, a lord and a lady marry as some sort of business arrangement between their families. Those types of marriages bring no happiness, just infidelity and hate amongst spouses."

"Most definitely," she agreed.

They spent the remainder of their trip to Gretna Green switching between conversation and comfortable silence.

However, by the end, they both realized that getting married was not a mistake. Caroline actually believed that eventually she would be able to fall in love with him. She only hoped that the Duke felt the same way…

* * *

The next night, they arrived at Gretna Green,l and Klaus helped the blonde down the steps and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she stretched.

"Let's go and get something to eat, shall we?" Klaus offered as he extended his hand for her to take.

Caroline took his hand and together they walked into something that resembled an inn. Both Duke and lady were greeted at the door by a kind looking man in his late thirties.

He had a kind smile on his lips and he ushered them into the inn and towards the bar.

"Welcome to our in." He said as he smiled at them through curious eyes.

"Thank you so very much." Caroline responded, feeling comfortable in the man's presence.

"My name is Alaric and I am the innkeeper. My wife Jenna helps me, of course. Are you two hungry?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Ravenous," Klaus admitted as a grin appeared on his lips.

Caroline nodded in agreement and looked up at the Duke with a grin of her own. He was definitely a handsome man and the fact that he didn't talk down to the innkeeper had her insides a flutter.

"Well then please sit. I shall bring some gin along and I'll have my wife prepare you some food. How does meatloaf and baked potatoes sound?"

"Wonderful," Caroline answered.

"I'll be back in a moment then. For now, please do get comfortable."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Alaric nodded before he excused himself and made his way into the kitchen.

Shortly after, he came out with a basket of bread and a jug of gin and his wife followed with a tray of food.

Their mouths began to water and they couldn't wait to bite into the food that looked absolutely delicious.

Alaric set the basket of bread and the jug of gin down before he went back into the kitchen for a couple of mugs.

Jenna placed the plates before Klaus and Caroline and greeted them with a kind smile on her lips.

"Thank you," they told her.

"You are most welcome." She answered.

When Alaric returned, he placed the mugs before the two and poured them each a cup. Then he put his arm around Jenna's shoulder and brought her closer to his side.

"You make a beautiful couple." Caroline complimented as she smiled at them.

"Thank you, miss. You and your gentleman are a fancy looking couple as well."

With a blush, Caroline smiled at Klaus and he smiled back at her.

"What brings you to our side of the world?" Alaric asked? "You're British, aren't you?"

"We are," Klaus nodded. "And we are here because my lady and I wish to be married."

"Ah, such wonderful news!" Jenna cried out as she clapped her hands together and genuinely smiled at the two of them.

"We have a man who'll marry you, if you wish. And we'll even be your witnesses if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful. Is the man still working?"

"For today he's done, but tomorrow he'll be up bright and early. We can take you to him then."

"Sounds like a plan." Klaus said as he extended his hand for Alaric to take.

The two men shook hands and soon thereafter Alaric and Jenna left them to their food.

Klaus and Caroline devoured the contents on their plates and Jenna came out and served then a second time around. By the time midnight rolled around, the Duke and the lady were being escorted into their bedchambers for the evening.

Though Alaric wanted to give them the biggest bedchamber, Jenna refused.

"They can share a room on the morrow when they're married, Ric."

"Oh come on, darling… Surely they would like to anticipate their wedding night."

Caroline blushed at those words and Alaric chuckled. However, Jenna won out in the end and a grumbling Alaric made his way downstairs after he bid them good night.

Soon thereafter, Klaus and Caroline parted ways and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows...

* * *

There you have it, my darlings. So in the next chapter we will see their wedding and I have some other ideas in mind that I hope to use.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
